Great Empire of Turjak
The Turjak Empire (Majatran:الدولةُ الترجكياة; tr: Ad-Dawlat At-Tarajakiyyat, Turjak: دولت طرژك; tr: Devlet-i Türjak) was an empire that dominated present-day Jakania. The name draws its name from Ibram al-Aswad Turjak, the man who led the mass exodus from Kafuristan to Jakania. Background '''See Also: 'Jakanians, List of Monarchs of the Great Empire of Turjak, History of Jakania'' Kafuristan and Migration The Turjaks were formerly a nomadic people, settling in Kafuristan, before being expelled by the Badaran Bedouins. With the demise of the Jakanians in Kafuristan, Ibram al-Aswad Turjak decided to lead them from Kafuristan and migrate to present day Jakania. The territory of Jakania was at the time governed by the Augustan Empire. After a number of skirmishes between the Turjaks and the Empire, the former were allowed to settle in Jakania provided they submit to the authority of the Augustan Empire and help defend its borders. Around 1100 A.D Ibram al-Aswad Turjak and followers established a city known as Nilaka, and the Turjaks migrated en masse within the territory of the Augustan Empire. Founding of an Empire Ibran al-Aswad Turjak, the Ethnarch of the Turjaks in the Augustan Empire, showed interest in science and technology after establishing Nilaka in 1100 A.D. He was known to have admired the natives and their vast knowledge of Jakania's geographical diversity. Turjak fell in love with Jakania's Architecture, he wanted it all and wanted to assimilate the native's culture and knowledge. Ahmadism In 1186 a new faith was founded in Barmenia. Prophet Ahmad established Ahmadism, and during his lifetime the religion began to spread to the Eastern parts of the continent. The Turjak people proved to be very receptive towards the new faith, and with the growing power of the Ahmadi Caliphate, the Turjaks began demanding independence from the Hosian Augustan Empire. Western War (1234 - 1242) The Western War was a conflict between the Ahmadi Turjaks allied with the Ahmadi Caliphate, their predominantly Hosian rules the Augustan Empire, and the Tokundian Empire. Prior to the war the Turjaks had been raiding the territory of the Tokundian Empire, leading to a counter-raid by the Tokundians into Jakania. As Jakania was formally part of the Augustan Empire, when a Tokundian "column" occupied areas along the Turjak coast of Lake Majatra, living independently from the Empire and posing a great military and cultural threat, the column was attacked by Augustan armies. The regions of Jakania and Al-Qanat, although under Augustan rule, had a very large Ahmadi population. The war resulted in both the expulsion of the Tokundians and the independence of Turjak under Caliphate rule, defining the border that survives to this day between Cobura and Jakania. It is thus considered a great victory for the Turjak and an event of important historical significance to Jakania. The War was part of the Augustan Great War of the South, and the catalyst for its escalation. The aftermath of the war precipitated two centuries of instability in neighboring Cobura and the ultimate collapse of the Augustan Empire in 1401. Category:Ancient Jakania Category:History of Majatra